Taking Responsiblity
by TostitoQueen
Summary: "I'm not your son, and if I'm not on Asgard where am I supposed to go?" "With your brother, you are to apologise for making him think you died." Odin ordered taking back Gungnir. "For Frigga, if no one else." oneshot


It was a simple illusion, one that he had just used moments ago to trick the Dark Elves and yet here he is playing dead to get rid of his brother. What a time to live where the king's son is fooled by mere tricks. It wasn't like he was going to be of any use on earth. He already helped his brother with his human. His human who had such a short life span, the norns were cruel to bind him to such a weak species.

He himself wasn't bound to anyone maybe it was that he had no soul to acquire a mate. Or maybe it was a good thing. He would never have to suffer as his brother will and the king has. To have such a weakness, anyone could control you.

The mortals had thought that they were one of the only being to acquire what they called a soul mark, marking those destined to be. Most had words some had pictures. They were all the same to him and it was not something he studied as it had nothing to do with him, knowing enough about it to get by suited him just fine.

Returning to Asgard as a sentry he made it to the throne where Odin sat, he looked older, the loss being too much for him. It was as a sentry did he tell of his dismiss surprised when Odin seemed to morn over his adopted sons death.

Waiting in the shadows was one of Loki's specialties, He was bored, and there was nothing in the world that he needed to do. Midgard was in chaos from the Dark Elves and with the kingdom in morning it wouldn't be prudent for him to pull a few of his more mischievous past times. It would have been considered disrespectful to his mother.

Odin had left the Throne for the time being, he had also left gungnir behind. Taking the opportunity he shifted into Odin's form he took confident strides to the throne an idea forming in his mind. It was the moment that he sat down did Thor enter the Throne room sullen. Loki didn't know why he wanted his brother to think he was dead, but it was a powerful urge.

"I do not understand why you torture your brother so." Odin said once Thor had gone, if it started Loki, he didn't show it. "I thought you dead."

"Was never very good at it; dying that is." Loki supplied.

"So it appears." Acknowledged Odin. "I want you off Asgard."

"What no prison?"

"Loki, we both know you only stayed there for Frigga." Loki stilled. "So you are banish till you have learned."

"Learned what?"

"You will know when you have learned it Loki, my son."

"I'm not your son, and if I'm not on Asgard where am I supposed to go?"

"With your brother, you are to apologise for making him think you died." Odin ordered taking back Gungnir. "For Frigga, if no one else."

Loki not liking that Odin had used her name he glared but conceded to Odin's commands. He has done many things that Frigga would be disappointed by. It took a mere hour to get to Midgard after that where he quickly searched for his brother. He found him in London, not bothering to stay he took the first plane he could find to America knowing full well that his brother would be there before times end, it wasn't like Odin had given Loki a set time as to apologize.

Using that the time alone he set himself up with some money using his magic to swindle the unknowing during games of luck, he would need it when the time came. Thor was in London for a week before he came to America only to be deployed to Europe fighting what he heard to be evil robots bent on destroying the earth. Chaos was just in the air.

The sight of a raven was what finally spurred Loki into action and attempt an apology to his idiotic brother. Thor was at a strange SHIELD base and Loki was weary of entering however the threat of never entering Asgard again over turned his doubts.

He wasn't two steps into the building before a force of agents had assembled before him.

"And here I thought only the Avengers assembled." He jested waiting for his brother to appear.

"Loki, brother I saw you die."

"Evidently I'm alive."

"Why are you here brother?"

" _Father_ has ordered me to apologize, so I apologize." Loki exasperated. "Does there really need to many weapons pointed at my person brother?"

"No, Stand down He means no harm." Thor boomed. Loki was amazed that they had actually listened. "Now Loki in order for me to accept your apology I need you to apologize to my shield brothers."

Loki rolled his eyes but followed him none the less. The building was semi secure the only reason he was able to even get close to it was because of his magic, without it he would probably still be at the front gates.

"Lady Darcy!" bellowed Thor from beside him interrupting his musings. "Lady Darcy, meet my brother Loki, Loki, the Lady Darcy."

This Darcy, Loki mused wouldn't be so bad looking if she had forgone the copious amounts of clothes. She had three layers to everyone else's one. He didn't understand her need for so much however looking to his brother she didn't stand out nearly as bad. Her hair was a thick brown that came down in waves and her eyes were a striking blue that he had yet encounter on a human and Loki knew that no matter how many clothes one would wear no one could hide the voluptuous figure she had.

"That's Lady Darcy Wielder of Tasers to you Mr. Mischief-" Darcy said a smirk on her face holding out her left hand as her right was currently occupied. "-and if you send another destroyer in my direction I will and can taze you in the gonads."

"Is that so?" Asked Loki but not a moment after touching her did a cool sensation travel up his arm. She must have felt it too as she retched her hand away from him. Looking down at his hand he saw that it had changed to that of his Jotun form.

"Your arm, show me." Darcy demanded tears swelling in her eyes. "Now!"

Her shout startled the random agent walking by, who had no idea as to what was happening. Only at Thor's nod did Loki roll up his sleeve baring his Jotun skin.

"It's you." Darcy smiled tracing the swirl of his Jotun markings before rolling up her own sleeve that showed the same swirl on her arm but instead of the blue of Jotun it was that of her natural colour if a tinge lighter.

Disbelief flashed over Loki's eyes before fear. He _did_ have someone. He was responsible for this person just as much as she was responsible for him.

 **A/N Yay go me! Tell me what you think. I'm not much of a writer. I just get bored sometimes. That and I recently got a new keyboard, my old was big and bulky and I hated typing on it.**

 **Kinda came back to re-edit this a bit. Didn't realise that I messed up so much…**

 **Ciao**


End file.
